


Dream SMP but it’s a book and only lore

by If_I_Died



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_I_Died/pseuds/If_I_Died
Summary: Everyone is their own main character. Actions have consequences. There is never only right and wrong. The world isn’t black and white, there’s always some gray.(aka I want to write it down like a story and I was already working on an AU, will be identical to my other fic ‘Forgot All Prayers of Joining You’ until exile.)





	Dream SMP but it’s a book and only lore

Everyone is their own main character. Actions have consequences. There is never only right and wrong. The world isn’t black and white, there’s always some gray. Some have more influence in things and people. Some have more things to say and do. Some like to stay in the background. Some discs and a drug van can spark more things than you would think. Life isn’t just tragedy, romance, or action. Everyone has different perspectives. After all that’s happened even Dream has his own perspective.


End file.
